iSacrifice My Feelings
by Enilorac Eiram
Summary: W.W.F.D. 'What Would Freddie Do? Well, hopefully he'd be kissing his true crush soon... The smile left Wendy's face. Whoops, too late for that one. Jendy, Seddie


**Just testing the waters... Besides, I wanted to try "Jendy" and Seddie out. **

**This is for Star_girl_ on Twitter, who encouraged me to post it. 3 Thanks, Chelsea!**

* * *

"Okay, Jake, you are not going to Carly's birthday party looking like that," Wendy Nichols said matter-of-factly as she stared at her boy best friend. She snickered softly at the sheepish look on his face. "Seriously, how does a guy give himself a black eye playing basketball?"

Jake Krandal held the ice pack she had given him to his hurt eye and frowned. "Uh... by getting hit in the face by the ball after it bounces off the rim?" the blond replied. "Simple as that."

Laughing, she mussed his hair and stood up. "Clumsy as that," Wendy corrected, then she walked out of the kitchen and hurried up the stairs.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where are you going?" he called after her. He chuckled as he heard her stub her toe on the steps and yell out in pain. "And who's clumsy now, huh?"

"Shut up, you!"

This made Jake smirk and laugh quietly to himself. Ah, redheads...

Minutes later, Wendy came stomping down the stairs and returned to the kitchen with some makeup. Insta-cringe! "Oh, no. You're not seriously going to give me a makeover..."

Wendy giggled. "No way, and don't tempt me. It's just a little concealer and stuff." Jake cocked his head to the side and gave her a confused look. "You know, for your eye. Geez, for a babe-magnet, you sure are clueless about makeup, cranberry." Cranberry was her little nickname for Jake. An obvious play on his last name.

"_Okay_...," Jake replied uncertainly, scratching his head.

"_Okay_," Wendy mimicked, grinning. "Now, let's do something about that shiner." She unscrewed the lid, tested it out, and got to work.

A couple minutes into the "makeover", as Jake continued to call it, Jake asked, "Hey, Wendy?"

"Yeah?" The redhead was secretly enjoying this. Not the "makeover", but the close contact between her and Jake. _Agh. _

_Shhh. She'd never admit it._

Jake was quiet for a moment, then he gave a little half-smile. "You think Carly's still single?" He jolted a bit as Wendy deliberately messed up the concealer. "Hey!"

"It slipped," Wendy said sweetly, pausing the "makeover" to smile at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Right... Well, is she still single or what?"

Wendy chewed on the inside of her lip anxiously. Okay, so she had a thing for Jake. There's the con side. What about the pro side? Carly would be dating Jake. Freddie and Sam would be single. Freddie would have to pay at least a little more attention to Sam.

Wendy liked this idea; it meant she could easily play Matchmaker for Freddie and Sam! Ever since Missy took Sam's place on iCarly, Wendy had a feeling Sam would have a grudge against Missy. Her guess was confirmed when she spotted Sam and Missy exchanging nasty words at their lockers. Then, when Wendy found out Freddie gave the cruise to Missy, she put two and two together and decided Freddie did it for Sam. She'd been wanting them to get together ever since, and she'd dubbed the pairing "Seddie".

"Seddie". It sounded so cute.

So did "Jendy" or "Wake", though. Also, she didn't want to be jealous of Carly Shay; Carly was her friend.

Okay, imaginary scale time! "Seddie matchmaking" on one end, "crush on Jake" on the other. Time to decide...

"Oh yeah, Cranberry," Wendy nodded, resuming her work on Jake's eye. "Carls is definitely single."

Jake grinned. "Awesome! 'Cause I was planning to ask her out tonight."

At this, Wendy had to fight the urge to hit the blond over the head with a pillow. "Obviously!"

Once she was finished applying the concealer "and all that eye junk" (Jake's words exactly), Wendy stood up and checked the clock on the microwave. "Hey, it's ten after five. Get the presents, Cranberry. We have to leave in a few minutes," she ordered.

"Will do! Back in a jiffy."

"Don't say 'jiffy'."

Jake laughed nervously. "Right."

Smiling to herself, Wendy watched him stumble up the stairs to fetch the presents from her room. She knew Jake liked Carly, even when he had gotten back together with his ex-girlfriend. Even though she really liked Jake, Wendy hadn't planned on telling him that, and she wanted him to be happy. Freddie Benson gave up a whole cruise for his friend's sake. In this case, Wendy wanted to be selfless like him.

W.W.F.D.

What Would Freddie Do?

Wendy laughed. "A question to live by."

W.W.F.D.? Hopefully, he'd be kissing his true crush soon.

The smile left Wendy's face.

"Whoops. Too late for that one."

* * *

**A/N: So... thoughts? Feelings on the pairing Jendy? This is my first story on here, so I'd love input (and, if you think I should continue, maybe offer some of your ideas)!  
**

**~Caroline**


End file.
